1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a server system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the information technology is under a rapid development era. Computers, such as desktop or laptop, are widely used by corporations and individuals to handle various tasks. As the communication technology becomes highly developed, regional business transaction being replaced by transnational electronic commerce has already become a development trend. Common personal computers can no longer meet the business requirements of corporations. Therefore, computer companies have developed various specialized server systems such as rack server system, blade server system and tower server system, etc., in order to solve the problems of the electronic commerce for corporations.
Take rack server system as an example, a rack server system comprises a cabinet and a plurality of servers installed inside the cabinet. Moreover, the rack server system can save space and is convenient for management, so the servers are collaborated to perform large scale computing. However, when assembly workers have to assemble a server system, large amount of cables is required for connecting the components inside the server system in order that the server system can operate normally. As a result, the cost of the cables for assembling the server system is expensive. Therefore, it is highly demanded for reducing the cost of cables required in assembling the server system.